Lamentos das Asas de um Kresnik
by Malifysence
Summary: Não mais do que um dia eu queria sentir... Não é somente sentir o tato ou outro sentido qualquer... Mas sentir o próprio sentimento... Amor... Ódio... Alegria... Dor... Medo... Qualquer um que fosse eu queria apenas sentir... Apenas uma vez e nada mais...


**Lamentos Das Asas De Um Kresnik**

Notas da História: Essa história é com um personagem de minha autoria e portanto a história ocorre em paralelo com a do anime, mas eles ainda poderão encontrar-se com os personagens do anime... Espero que curtam a viagem... "T_T"

**Prólogo - Sem Saber Quem Sou...**

Notas do Autor: Eu sou o experimento Kresnik-zero, mas pode me chamar de Petter... Eu não ligo... Daqui pra frente tudo que vocês saberão tem a ver com minha ex-vida e minha atual vida, mas não se preocupem eu nunca lembro bem do que me aconteceu nesses mil anos...

Hoje era cinco de julho aniversário de minha existência, mas para mim não passava de um dia como outro qualquer mesmo que eu esteja entre os Terrans e Methuselahs há tanto tempo que os entenda por todos os lados desse conflito sem sentido, mas ainda não queria intervir em nada... Não era por que não sabia a que lado me unir era pelo fato de não me importar com essa bobagem de coexistência entre eles e o fato de não me importar com as vidas de nenhum deles... Para mim não havia nada que me prendesse a nenhum deles até hoje...

—Mais um aniversário... Quantos mais vou presenciar?

—Moço! Hoje é seu aniversário?

—Pode-se dizer que sim...

—Você é um Terran como eu?

—Não, mas também não sou um Methuselah...

—Então o que você é moço?

—Não sei, mas assim que souber eu te comunicarei...

—Você não tem que ir para casa para comemorar seu aniversário moço?

—Bem, eu não tenho casa...

—Por que você não vai à casa de um amigo?

—Eu não tenho amigos...

—Eu também não tenho casa e nem amigos, mas eu tenho a minha boneca Melissa que minha mãe me deu antes de eu ficar sozinha...

—O que houve com a sua mãe?

—Ela foi levada pelos Methuselah quando eu tinha cinco anos e ela me deu essa boneca antes de me esconder no porão de casa, mas eu não quero voltar para casa... Eu vou ficar sozinha no escuro e vou sentir medo... Mas mamãe vai voltar e não vou mais ficar sozinha...

—Onde é sua casa menina?

—É por aqui eu vou te mostrar!

Ela me puxou o braço agarrando-o como muita força, mas eu não pude entender o porquê que ela fazia aquilo mesmo que ela tenha ficado sozinha assim como eu, ainda assim não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo... Ela tinha me levado para um casebre abandonado onde eu senti um forte cheiro de sangue Terran, mas não me alarmei eu não tinha medo nem nunca o tive de nada nem ninguém...

—Moço qual é o seu nome? O meu é Lílian.

—Meu nome é Experimento Kresnik-zero...

—Que nome estranho? Acho melhor Petter combina com você!

—Mas meu nome não é esse...

—Não tem importância você pode ser agora Petter, não é?

—Tudo bem então...

Ela era um pouco cabeça dura, mas era o mais próximo de amigo que eu podia ter, mesmo que fosse uma Terran... A casa parecia destruída, mas ainda habitável e eu ainda não sabia por que tinha ido com Lílian até lá...

—Petter foi aqui que eu estive sozinha no escuro até o amanhecer quando eu vaguei pelas ruas para encontrar ajuda...

—Ajuda... Você precisa de mim? Mas para quê?

—Eu queria alguém para me fazer companhia para eu não ficar sozinha de novo até minha mãe voltar...

Eu pensava em dizer a ela que a mãe dela não voltaria mais, todavia eu não sabia como dizer isso sem que ela chorasse e muito menos sabia como poderia depois compensar esse fato...

—Lílian... Eu acho...

—O quê? Que nós vamos poder morar aqui até minha mãe voltar? Eu também pensava nisso!

—Não é bem isso...

O rosto dela de alegria e confiança não me deixava falar e ainda por cima ela não me deixava falar nem meia frase... Isso foi à coisa mais difícil que fiz... Mas tinha que ser feita...

—Lílian... Acho que sua mãe não vai voltar...

—O que faz você pensar que ela não vai voltar?

—Ela foi levada por Methuselahs, não?

—Foi sim...

—Methuselahs não gostam de Terrans e eles os matam, assim como os Terrans tentam matar os Methuselahs...

—Isso... (lágrimas escorrendo) Isso é mentira! Ela vai voltar! Eu sei que vai...

—Lílian... Eu sei que é difícil, mas sua mãe não vai voltar... Mas eu estarei com você para te proteger dos Methuselahs... Eu prometo...

—Petter... Você promete que não vai me deixar sozinha de nov0? Promete que não vai me deixar na escuridão?

—Eu prometo...

Foi a primeira vez que fiz uma promessa para uma Terran... Foi a primeira vez que tinha pensado em um Terran... Foi à única vez que pude sentir o frio de medo de um Terran e eu só esperava não mais sentir aquilo de novo...

Notas Finais: Lilian... Querida Terran que me mudou com seu jeito infantil... Lilian... Querida humana que me fez sentir pela primeira vez o medo de perder alguém... Nem que eu morra sua vida estará neste mundo... Nem que me ceifem a alma e meu corpo suma deste mundo você estará viva pra que eu possa descansar em paz...

**Capítulo 1 – Temendo por Ela**

Notas do Autor: Hoje não é um bom dia, mas é perfeito pra ser eu... Ainda mais por que me apaixonei por um alguém que desconheço por completo e mal sei se posso reencontrá-lo um dia pra saber se ele me ama ou não...

Já amanhecia e eu percebi que Lílian estava sonhando profundamente por isso sai debaixo dela sem acordá-la e fui ao rio tomar um banho, mas quando saio do casebre eu senti como se estivesse sendo observado por alguém que poderá por a vida de Lílian em perigo...

—Que noite... Melhor eu tomar um banho...

Bem, eu não sou o melhor ator do mundo, mas consegui que esse alguém me seguisse. Quando estou no lago eu percebo que ele se aproxima.

—Quem é você? E a que veio?

—Nossa! Atento como sempre, né? Irmão Zero?

—Seth? O que faz aqui? Pensei que você estivesse cuidando dos seus filhos?

—E estou, mas antes disso eu percebi que tinha um cheiro estranho de sangue Terran e vim observar melhor a origem para saber se era ou não um grupo rebelde, mas ao que parece você continua a não se importar com as vidas dos Terrans e Methuselahs assim como antes, não é Zero?

—Na verdade não me preocupo mesmo, mas não fui eu que fiz esse banho de sangue Terran e sim um de seus queridos filhos, mas não se preocupe eu mesmo vou matá-los...

—E por que você faria isso? Não me diga que você agora adotou uma política de justiceiro? Isso não combina contigo...

—Não, realmente não combina, mas eu vou atrás deles por que eles mataram a mãe de uma Terran que conheci...

—Espere um pouco... Você conheceu uma Terran que lhe deu interesse? E ela, é bonita?

—Ela é linda, mas não tem nada a ver com o que imagina... ela é uma criança que achei abandonada na rua e que me pediu para cuidar dela...

—Sim... Sei... Mas você não acha que ela não é nova demais para você?

—Eu já disse que não tenho interesse físico nela e que só estou fazendo um favor a uma pessoa...

—Tudo bem... Se você não quer aceitar o que realmente é... O que eu posso fazer, mas saiba que ela pode lhe trazer problemas maiores do que pensa.

—O que você quer dizer?

—Eu estou querendo dizer que se você se apegar a ela pode ter grandes problemas a sua frente, por que ela será seu ponto fraco assim com meus filhos são os meus...

—Não diga besteiras... Ela não poderia trazer problemas nem a ela mesma...

—Se você acha assim... Não tenho mais nada a dizer, além de um adeus.

Ela tinha ido embora e eu tinha ficado estático em relação às palavras dela, mas mal podia pensar em perdê-la... Seria como perder o pouco que posso chamar de família nesse mundo. Acabei por voltar para a casa e vi que Lílian ainda adormecida sobre o aglomerado de panos e trapos que eu juntei para cobri o chão e a nós... Mas aquela sensação ruim não saia da minha cabeça era como se eu soubesse que ela era frágil demais para estar ao meu lado... Eu já não sabia como raciocinar...

—Ah... Petter você já acordou?

—Hã? Sim... E você ainda está dormindo, sua preguiçosa.

—Eu não sou preguiçosa! Só não consegui acordar mais cedo...

—Isso é sinal de preguiça e isso quer dizer que você é preguiçosa...

—Não sou não!

Seth me observava de fora da casa.

—Será que você está pronto para ter o peso de uma vida em suas mãos?

Depois disso, ela foi embora e eu comecei a brincar com Lílian de pô-la na corcunda.

—Petter... Você vai realmente ficar ao meu lado para me proteger para sempre?

—Sim, mas você também tem que aprender a se cuidar um pouco, por que eu posso, às vezes, estar ocupado e não poder vir te ajudar, então você tem que começar a buscar uma forma de se proteger, ta?

—Ta! Mas como eu faço isso?

—Deixe-me te mostrar.

Ela prestou muita atenção como se fosse à primeira aula no colégio.

—Você deve atacar com habilidade quem tentar lhe fazer mal! Tome esse graveto.

—Sim!

—Segure assim e depois golpeie aquele tronco como se ele fosse um inimigo.

Ela batia como se ele quisesse tirar a vida dela e eu via que agora só faltava ela aprender como golpear. Eu passei a tarde inteira treinando-a na arte da esgrima japonesa perdida chamada Iai-Dô... ela tinha jeito, mas lhe faltava um pouco de habilidade e coragem... Nada que um bom mestre não possa ensinar, mesmo que ela fosse assim por causa do medo de ser morta e de matar... Ela tinha que aprender um pouco de auto-defesa... daí começaram os mais longos e árduos dois anos que um imortal poderia viver.

Notas Finais: Mesmo que ainda sofrendo de uma falta de sentimento espero reencontrá-lo querido desconhecido...


End file.
